Meet the nordics
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Parte del universo de Consejero Matrimonial. Cuando Islandia lleve a Liechtenstein a conocer a su familia, ¿cómo resultará todo?


Esto originalmente iba a formar parte del epílogo de Consejero matrimonial, pero como me iba a quedar un poquiiiiito largo (y se suponía que los extras no fueran mayores de 4 páginas v.v), decidí subirlo como un capítulo extra, además del epílogo. Creo q con esto ya saben con quién voy a poner a Suiza verdad? XD Esperen para leer cómo es que acabaron juntos!

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será. ¿Por qué siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Islandia por poco se atraganta con su refresco. Se limpió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado y pensando qué diría su cita por su reacción, cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó inocentemente Liechtenstein, olvidándose momentáneamente de su helado.

-N-no es eso…-bajó la mirada- Es sólo que…¿Por qué?

Se encontraban disfrutando de la que podrían considerar su primera cita a solas. Suiza usualmente se los topaba "por casualidad" en los lugares a donde salían juntos, pero en esa ocasión tuvo algo que hacer y accedió a permitirle a Islandia llevar a Lilly de paseo (luego de decirle al chico que Bielorrusia le había regalado una nueva arma y que estaba buscando cualquier pretexto para estrenarla).

-Bueno, ya conoces a mi hermano-el peliblanco sintió un escalofrío ante la mención de Vash-Así que pensé que lo más natural sería que yo conociera a tu familia.

-Pero ya conoces a Noruega-alegó, disimulando su incomodidad.

-Sólo de vista, nunca he hablando con él-lo pensó mejor-también está...¿Dinamarca? Siempre está con Noruega-Islandia tosió y se sonrojó, para luego continuar bebiendo su refresco-Y también Suecia y Finlandia. Ellos me ayudaron mucho-sonrió- Y el pequeño Sealand, según recuerdo, vive con ellos, ¿no es así?-Islandia se limitó a guardar silencio-O tal vez…te da vergüenza presentarme a tu familia-concluyó tristemente al ver su falta de respuesta.

El nórdico negó enérgicamente.

-Por supuesto que no-se apresuró a decir-Tu eres perfecta-se sonrojó intensamente, al igual que la chica- Es que…-bajó la mirada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Temes que no les agrade?

El problema no era nada de eso. Lo que Islandia realmente temía era la reacción que su querida familia tendría con Liechtenstein y que la espantaran tanto que la hicieran huir y nunca jamás volviera a hablarle. Eso y que Suiza fuera a perseguirlo con su arma en venganza por haberla traumatizado.

Pero no podía decirle que no. Especialmente cuando Lilly le dirigió esa mirada tan tierna que tanto le gustaba. No quería verla triste.

Al final, acordó que lo acompañara a visitar a Noruega y también le dijo que le avisaría a los otros nórdicos para que estuvieran presentes.

Cuando el gran día llegó, Islandia estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, contrastando enormemente con Liechtenstein, quien se mostraba bastante tranquila y emocionada por conocer a su familia.

El islandés suspiró. Ya podía imaginarse la caótica escena: Dinamarca seguramente intentaría avergonzarlo contando anécdotas de su infancia, Noruega intentaría tener una conversación de hombre a hombre con él, Suecia probablemente haría algún comentario que estuviera relacionado con la palabra "esposa" o "matrimonio", Finlandia intentaría aligerar el ambiente un poco pero al final mencionaría lo mucho que le gustaría tener una hermanita en la familia, y Sealand no dejaría de acosarla para que lo reconociera como nación y además se pondría a hacerles preguntas incómodas. Sin mencionar que en cualquier momento cabía la posibilidad de que Dinamarca y Suecia empezaran a pelear y que Noruega intentara maldecir al danés. Aquella reunión terminaría con Lilly huyendo despavorida y nunca más contestando las llamadas de Islandia.

-¿Estás bien?-su dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-le sonrió para calmarlo y apretó su mano-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

-Yo debería decir eso…-murmuró, apenado de que ella quien le diera ánimos y no al revés.

Tras pensarlo unos minutos, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. Dentro se encontraba su querida familia, sentada cómodamente en la sala y (sorprendentemente) en calma. Islandia pensó que el haberlos amenazado con hacer estallar sus volcanes había funcionado.

-¡Isu!-el mayor de los nórdicos fue el primero en acercarse a darles la bienvenida-Tu debes ser Liechtenstein-saludó alegremente a la chica-Islandia nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Mucho gusto-se presentó cortésmente y luego observó al serio rubio a su lado-¿Noruega, cierto?-el otro asintió en silencio-Islandia me hablado mucho de usted.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó arqueando una ceja y centrando su atención en su hermano, quien a cambio miraba atento al suelo-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-A ellos ya los conoces, Suecia y Finlandia-intervino rápidamente el peliblanco, evitando que pudiera responderle.

-Claro-asintió con una sonrisa saludando a la pareja. A ellos les debía su relación con Islandia.

-¡Yo también estoy aquí, desu-yo!-exclamó molesto una cierta micronación.

-¿Sealand, verdad?-se acercó a él y el niño asintió enérgicamente-No pretendíamos olvidarnos de ti-se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, ocasionando que tanto Peter como alguien más se sonrojara, sólo que por una razón diferente.

-¡Mira Norge!-lo señaló el danés-¡Está celoso! ¿No es lindo?

-¡No estoy celoso!-insistió el islandés sonrojándose más.

-Que no te de p'na-intervino Suecia.

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Mamá, esto no cuenta como engañar a Raivis, ¿verdad?

-Creo que no, Peter-opinó Finlandia, viendo como la pequeña reunión amenazaba con salirse de control.

-¿Me ha llamado hermano mayor?-preguntó Noruega a Liechtenstein.

Con un poco de trabajo para conservar la calma (lo que menos quería era parecer infantil), Islandia consiguió que Noruega hiciera que todos pasaran a la sala, y se encontraban disfrutando de té y bocadillos, así como de los chocolates que la rubia había llevado como regalo y que desencadenó una corta pelea entre Dinamarca y Sealand por ver quién se comía más, pero que no pasó a mayores gracias a la rápida intervención de Finlandia y Noruega. Parecía que después de todo, tendría una tarde normal.

-¿Aún no han p'nsado en c'sarse?

Hasta que Suecia habló.

-¡S-Sve!-balbuceó completamente consternado Islandia, y por poco deja caer su te. Las mejillas de Lilly se pintaron de un intenso rojo.

-¡Su-san!-exclamó Tino- ¿N-no crees que es muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas?-el peliblanco agradeció mentalmente que intentara poner orden, pero el gusto no le duró mucho-Deben esperar unos cuantos años para hablar del tema-le sonrió a la invitada-Siempre quise tener una hermanita en nuestra familia.

-Cuando sea grande y una nación poderosa, Raivis va a ser mi esposa-dijo Peter sonriendo- ¿Ustedes ya lo han hecho?-de pronto todos estuvieron a punto de ahogarse con el té-Bailar juntos. Prusia me dijo que para ser oficialmente una pareja, había que bailar juntos, y Raivis y yo ya hicimos eso-aclaró con una gran sonrisa, pasando por alto las expresiones de los demás.

-Hey, Norge…-lo llamó Dinamarca-¿Recuerdas cuando Islandia era pequeño y hubo ese baile en mi casa?-el aludido palideció y se encogió en su lugar, mientras que Lilly lo miró unos instantes, pero después centró su atención en el nórdico mayor-¡El pequeño Isu se puso celoso porque estaba bailando contigo! ¿A poco no fue adorable cuando entró al salón usando esa bata blanca que le quedaba enorme y pidiendo bailar contigo?-se dirigió a la rubia-Pensó que por ser una fiesta elegante tenía que usar un vestido, pero como no encontró ningu…

-¡Dinamarca!-gritó el apenado islandés. Sealand ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto de confusión, no entendiendo bien de qué hablaban, mientras que Suecia y Finlandia se esforzaban por disimular una sonrisa, puesto que también recordaron aquello.

-No era blanca, era rosa-corrigió el noruego, ignorando el rubor en el rostro de su hermano menor-Y también tenía una corona de papel.

-¿Podríamos por favor cambiar de tema?-demandó "amablemente" el aludido-Estoy cansado de que…

_Risita._ Venía de un lado suyo. Pensó no le era posible sentirse más apenado, hasta que vio a Liechtenstein cubriéndose la boca con la mano, para disimular su suave risa. Islandia quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. ¡Lilly se estaba burlando de él y todo por culpa de Noruega y el idiota de Dinamarca! ¿Qué podría ser peor?

-¡Todos me dicen que soy un niño, pero yo no ando interrumpiendo las reuniones usando un vestido!

-R'cuerden que el c'mpromiso es muy i'portante en una r'lación.

-¿Te gustaría ver fotos de Isu cuando era pequeño?

-Creo que a Islandia de verdad le agradas mucho, deberías de visitarnos más segui…

-¡De ninguna manera!-exclamó más que molesto el nórdico ante la sugerencia de Finlandia. Los demás lo contemplaron en silencio unos minutos, pero casi de inmediato regresaron su atención a la invitada, bombardeándola con comentarios y preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

Islandia se encogió en su lugar, demasiado temeroso de mirar a Lilly, quien seguramente se estaba sintiendo extremadamente incómoda y estaba deseando nunca haberlo acompañado.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a traer más té de la cocina?-la voz de Noruega lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea de dejar a la rubia sola, optó por acompañarlo. Necesitaba algo de calma y silencio por unos segundos al menos o de lo contrario su volcán haría erupción. ¿Y quién mejor que su estoico y callado hermano mayor para dársela?

"_Al menos Noruega no se ha prestado tanto para esta locura"_ pensó algo agradecido mientras servía más té en la tetera.

-Liechtenstein parece ser una joven muy agradable.

-¿Qué…? Ah…sí-balbuceó confundido por el comentario de su hermano, quien se encontraba colocando más bocadillos en la bandeja-Lo es.

-Y parece que de verdad te gusta mucho.

Islandia se sonrojó entero. El otro interpretó eso como un sí.

-Eres mi hermano, y quiero que seas feliz…-tomó algunas servilletas y las puso en la bandeja-Y si ella te hace feliz, me alegro mucho por ti, pero…

-¿Pero…?-repitió dudoso cuando el noruego hizo una pausa y arqueó una ceja cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y tomar aire.

-No es fácil para mí decir esto, porque no importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi hermano menor-el peliblanco bajó la mirada, inconforme por el comentario- Pero…sé que eres un joven saludable y que tienes…ciertas necesidades, y que a tu edad uno no piensa…

Oh no. No, no, no, no y mil veces no.

-Llega un momento en la vida de toda nación cuando siente que…

Reprimió un grito y se cubrió los oídos con las manos. Justo lo que le faltaba. La plática de hombre a hombre con Noruega.

-…e independientemente que tu pareja sea hombre o mujer, es tu deber…

Volvió a taparse los oídos. ¿Cómo podía decir todo eso y verse tan serio, acaso no le daba pena?

-…tomar ciertas precauciones para…

Suficiente. Islandia salió a toda prisa de la cocina y se horrorizó por lo que encontró en la sala.

-¡Y esta es de una fiesta de navidad hace unos años!-le acercó más el álbum de fotografías, que la pequeña rubia veía con gran interés y luego pasó una de las páginas- Cómo podrás ver, Islandia no es tan serio como aparenta. Sólo necesita unas cuantas copas de vino para…

-Ayer me contaron un chiste muy divertido, ¿te gustaría oírlo…? Oh, ¿tú también quieres decir algo, Su-san?

Suecia asintió. Iba a comentar la bonita pareja que Liechtenstein hacía con Islandia y cómo hacía mucho que no lo veía tan feliz, cuando Sealand habló.

-¿Prometes que vas a convencer a Suiza para que me reconozca como nación?

-Lo prometo-sonrió ampliamente cuando el niño le ofreció su meñique, y se disponía a corresponderle, pero alguien más los interrumpió.

-Nos vamos-casi ladró Islandia, interponiéndose entre ella y Peter.

-¿No es un poco temprano?-señaló Finlandia.

-¡Cierto! Además estoy seguro que Liechtenstein quiere seguir viendo fotos, ¿verdad?-sugirió Dinamarca, guiñándole el ojo.

-Le dije a Suiza que la llevaría temprano a su casa o si no él mismo y Bielorrusia vendrían a buscarla-explicó, anticipándose a la respuesta que sabía daría la chica-¿Les gustaría eso?-todos negaron enérgicamente, excepto Sealand, entusiasmado de que hubiera la posibilidad que lo reconocieran como nación.

-Adiós a todos-se despidió cortésmente la pequeña rubia. El peliblanco ya la esperaba en la puerta-Mucho gusto, espero verlos pronto.

Islandia no dijo nada ni alcanzó a oír las despedidas de su familia. Estaba demasiado preocupado en cómo encararía a Lilly de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué pensaría de él?

"_Seguramente debe pensar que soy un tonto infantil…"_ se lamentó. Ni siquiera se atrevía a verla a la cara. ¿Y si le decía que no quería saber nada de él, que su relación se había terminado?

-Fue una bonita reunión, tu familia es muy agradable.

-¿Eh?

Se detuvo en seco y la contempló con os ojos y la boca bien abiertos. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-Sí, en verdad me agradaron mucho-soltó una risita, pero de inmediato su semblante cambió-Crees…crees que…¿Les habré caído bien?

-¿Bromeas, cierto?-se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró, algo más tranquilo-Nunca los había visto tan entusiasmados por alguien. No desde que Sealand empezó a vivir con Suecia y Finlandia.

-De verdad me alegro-se llevó una mano al pecho y le sonrió al islandés-Todos parecen ser muy buenas personas. Dinamarca es muy divertido y Noruega, aunque se vea tan serio, de verdad se nota que te quiere mucho-se acercó a la apenada nación a su lado, colgándose de su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-Sealand es un niño muy dulce, y Suecia y Finlandia tienen una relación muy bonita, me gustaría…-se sonrojó e Islandia tuvo que inclinarse un poco para oír lo que decía-…llegar a ser como ellos algún día.

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que al final desviaron la mirada, con las mejillas completamente rojas. Finalmente, el peliblanco pudo sentirse completamente tranquilo. El que Liechtenstein hubiera soportado toda la tarde al lado de su "especial" familia le hacía admirarla profundamente. Él en más de una ocasión había terminado saliendo enojado dando un fuerte portazo de sus reuniones.

-Tienes una familia muy linda.

Suspiró. Tal vez era cierto y estaba siendo demasiado duro con ellos. Dinamarca era ruidoso y molesto, pero recordó aquellos momentos cuando era niño y el danés siempre se ofrecía a jugar con él. No había sido tan malo después de todo. Noruega, a pesar que lo tratara como un niño, no habría podido pedir un mejor hermano mayor. Suecia solía regalarle juguetes y bonitas figuras de madera hechas por él mismo, todavía conservaba algunas. Incluso había contribuido a su relación actual con Lilly. Finlandia acostumbraba contarle historias y darle golosinas. Hasta Sealand, siendo tan hiperactivo e insistente, tenía sus puntos buenos. Fue el primero en enterarse que le gustaba la chica rubia y en darle ánimos y ofrecerle consejos (dado que según él, su relación con Raivis iba muy bien).

-Tienes razón…-asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Pero por si acaso, haría lo posible porque Liechtenstein se mantuviera alejada del resto de los nórdicos, para que conservara la opinión positiva que se había formado de ellos.

* * *

A q Islandia es adorable? XD (y cómo no con esa familia disfuncional suya LOL)

**Lean y dejen reviews!**


End file.
